


Bar Liar

by leithvoid



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, madderton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: They can't deny it anymore.





	Bar Liar

The restaurant was busy around the small two person table in the back corner of the room, away from the windows. This was a restaurant that the two would probably been seen at regardless, but they couldn't risk going somewhere less secure. 'I didn't see anyone following us, so that's a good sign. Right?' Richard asked, looking across the table into his friend's eyes.

He could tell Taron was slightly on edge from the possibility of being chased by paparazzi, he seemed to sit up a lot straighter in his chair and was fidgeting with his napkin. 'Yeah, I hope no one finds us though.' Taron looked around the room of people. He hoped no one would tip any paparazzi off that they where here. He just wanted to have dinner in peace with his best friend.

'It'll be fine T, don't stress it too much. Just focus on me and eating.' Richard tried to comfort Taron. He reached across the table and rubbed the back of Taron's hand, a warm smile on his face. 

The waited came over to ask what they wanted to eat. Richard ordered steak and Taron ordered pasta, with a bottle of red wine to share. 'Pasta? Are you not training for Kingsman yet?' Richard asked, as he took the freshly poured wine and sipped it.

Taron shook his head 'Don't start for a couple weeks, so I'm eating all the carbs I can now before I get my assed kicked.' He chuckled, also taking a sip of his wine. 'What about you Dickie? Got anything coming up?'

Richard shook his head, he'd not taken on anything new since finishing Rocketman. He had filming for one project but he didn't play a very big role in it so he only had a few days on set. 'Nahdah, just trying to take some time to take in everything from the past couple months. Yknow?'

Taron agreed, it was a lot to cope with 'How are you holding up with it all?' he queried. Resting his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hand. He looked at Richard as he talked, watching his pink lips shape words. Taron realised he must have been staring and looked up into Richard's eyes to try and seem less obvious. 'I think I'm a little more accustomed to the attention than you are, so it's not been a big adjustment for me.' Richard stated. 'Though, it's still a little shock to the system, this kind of movie and press tour was very different than say, Game of Thrones.' Richard shrugged.

'Mh, yeah I get that.' Taron broke eye contact with Richard as he started to feel his cheeks warm up. Taron had kept telling people that not many things make him blush anymore, because of the time he's spent with Elton. But one of the only things that does make him blush, still, is Richard Madden. Taron had always been confident in his sexuality, and with expressing affection with his male friends. And he'd only every really questioned his sexuality once when he was a teenager.

When he started working with Richard on their movie together he soon found that he liked being intimate with, Richard. Obviously their on screen intimacy isn't real to themselves but sometimes–to Taron–it really felt like there were moments that lingered. Moments that made him feel like it was more than just a role or a job. But he'd never said anything, he kept it to himself.

The waiter approached the table with a bowl and plate in hand, the waiter asked for whose was whose 'Mines the pasta.' Taron smiled. The waiter placed the two dishes down on the table and then nodded to them as a thank you and left. Richard started to cut the meat on his plate and Taron decided to play with his food till it cooled down.

The sun had fully set now and the mood lighting was now on in the restaurant. The lighting made Richard seem more gorgeous, his jaw stood out more and his blue eyes glistened with bright yellow reflections. 'T?' Taron was pulled from his daydream by Richard's voice. 

'Hm, yeah?' Taron looked down at his bowl and started to spin his fork, collecting pasta on it.

'You seem a little off, you okay love?' Richard asked, his voice softening quite a bit. Taron looked at Richard through his dark eyelashes, he didn't want to look at him right in the eyes because his heart might explode. 

Taron nodded his head and smiled, eating the meal he'd ordered and drinking the wine 'I'm dany darlin'.' Taron lied. Richard nodded, not looking very much convinced but he didn't push Taron any further. If there was one thing that Richard learnt about working with Taron it was when he was doing very dark content oriented scenes it was hard for him to get into those mind sets. And he was very fragile when he came out of them.

There were a couple nights where the two stayed over at each other's houses while filming their movie Rocketman; to practice lines together. They would drink beer and eat pizza and run through their scenes for the next day. Sometimes Richard would insist on going back to Taron's place after a long day on a heavy scene. Taron would say no, but Richard would just go. Taron would be curled up on the sofa watching something very sad or sappy.

Richard would sit down on the sofa next to Taron and wrapped his arm around the other male; Richard's heart would be hammering away in his chest from pure anxiety of Taron thinking he was trying to hit on him. Taron would usually fall asleep on Richard's shoulder those nights. Richard thought Taron was beautiful while he slept, he looked so warm and calm. Sometimes he would push his lips out slightly and it made Richard want to kiss the younger male.

Richard was confidant in the fact Taron was straight, he was very firm on saying it. Not in a dismissive way of people who are not straight but in a way of trying to prohibit people thinking or writing on the questionable affection he shows he male friends. He was a real advocate on the topic of men being allowed to show affection with their male friends without it being an issue. Richard admired that, it was important that no one felt bad for being an affection expressive person; no matter their gender.

Richard knew how Taron’s mind worked now, from spending so long with him. He knew when to push and when to not. This was not the time. ‘What have you been up to then? With all this spare time you now have?’ Richard asked Taron. Richard was pretty good at holding up a conversation with Taron and not come across as  _ gay _ or that he was  _ into _ Taron. 

Taron shrugged, his jumper tightening around his broad shoulders ‘Nothing really, been to a couple concerts. Just relaxing really,’ he sipped his wine ‘Press tour really took it out of me.’ The two ate in silence for a while. ‘Missed you on the last leg of it yknow?’ Taron said, looking up at Richard.

Richard’s heart squeezed in his chest, Taron saying he missed him. 

Taron’s heart was going a thousand miles per hour, saying that he missed Richard.

***

Richard suggested they go back to Taron’s place to be alone, hoping Taron didn’t think that was some weird coming onto him thing. Taron agreed, quicker than he probably should have. They both decided to get beers on the way so they could drink at Taron’s. When they arrived at Taron’s it was dark, Richard tripped over a chair as he made his way through the apartment to the kitchen ‘Wait for me to turn the light on dumbass.’ Taron laughed as he heard Richard mutter curse words to himself.

Once the lights came on, Richard had successfully made it to the kitchen without walking into anything else. ‘Why did it take you so long to turn the lights on?’ He asked, shaking his head. Taron just shrugged with a grin spread across his face. 

Taron made his way to the living room and connected his phone to the bluetooth speaker he had on his coffee table. ‘What’s taking you so long?’ Taron complained just as Richard came around the corner of the living room. Richard’s heart was racing, he was nervous. Taron was just as nervous but he was going to drink those feelings away, he hoped.

‘Couldn’t find the fucking bottle opener.’ Richard placed his pack of six on the table with the opener. He sipped on the beer he had in his hand and sat on the sofa. ‘What are you going to put on?’ He asked, watching Taron scroll through his phone.

The room was warm, with just a sofa and a coffee table. There was a TV on the wall, but it didn’t look like it got used much. The blue neon sighed that read ‘Troubadour’ was finally up on the wall, it had been sitting on the floor for a month or so while Taron was on the press tour. Taron looked up and the music started to play through the small speaker. He walked over and opened his own beer, sitting next to Richard on the sofa ‘You know what Dickie, you’re one of my best friends.’ Taron smiled, looking at Richard.

Richard laughed at the nickname ‘You’re one of mine too T.’ He responded wrapping his arm around Taron’s shoulders. Taron leaned into the side hug. It felt like Taron had not touched Richard in so long, he was warm and comforting. Taron wanted to feel his bare skin under his finger tips. He hummed as he sipped at his beer, tapping his foot to the music. 

Richard wanted to run his hand through Taron’s hair, he wanted to kiss those pretty wine stained lips. ‘Hey, wanna see who can finish two beers first?’ Taron raised an eyebrow at Richard. 

‘Is that a challenge Dickie?’ He asked.

‘Sure is love.’ Richard smiled, moving his arm from Taron’s shoulders and leaning towards the table to open another bottle and leaving it on the table. Taron doing the same, but with a small sense of loss inside him because Richard wasn’t touching him anymore.

***

Richard felt fuzzy, he was five beers in. He was all smiles and giggles and he hated it, he felt like a complete idiot next to Taron. ‘Stop looking at me like that.’ He objected at Taron, who was now sitting on the other end of the sofa. Taron looked down at his drink, his last, and Richard felt bad. Taron’s eyes were so beautiful. 

Taron realised he’d been staring at Richard when he pointed it out, he felt his face get hotter, more than it already was from the alcohol. Taron felt tried, he wanted to curl up under a blanket and cuddle his pillows. Well, he wanted to cuddle Richard but he knew that would never happen. ‘Hey, I have a question for you,’ Richard’s voice flowed through the room. It was almost as soon as he started talking the music turned down out of consideration.

Taron looked up again ‘Yeah? Go on then.’ Taron readjusting himself on the sofa so his legs where now crossed under each other. Taron didn’t even register Richard’s change in body language. 

Richard looked down at his hands, playing with his nails. ‘I know you’re straight but have you ever kissed a guy not on camera?’ Richard was at the point of drunk where he thought his racing heart was just from the alcohol.

‘No.’ Taron replied, a little too aggressively. Taron sat up ‘I mean, I’ve never tried it.’ Taron attempted to regain confidence in the topic. He’d never tried it but he wanted too. He didn’t want to push Richard away now, this might be his only shot. ‘What, what about yourself?’ he questioned. 

‘I’ve kissed a few guys, yeah.’ He replied, putting his bottle on the table. He didn’t think he would open the last one. ‘Have you ever thought about trying it? I know you’re straight—’ Taron groaned, letting his head fall back. Richard looked at him, confused. ‘T?’ 

Taron closed his eyes and then looked back at Richard ‘I don’t know if I’m straight.’ Taron admitted. His heart almost feel out of his mouth when he realised what he’d said. He started to panic, what if Richard didn’t want to be friends with him anymore? Taron got up off the sofa putting his bottle on the table and standing there looking down. 

‘T, it’s okay.’ Richard followed his friend with his eyes as he stood up. Richard didn’t know if Taron wanted to be hugged right now, but Richard wanted to hug him; so badly. Taron wiped his face, he was crying. ‘Hey, Taron—’ Richard got up and took a couple steps closer to Taron. He put his arms out to invite Taron for a hug. 

Taron wrapped his arms around Richard’s waist and buried his head in Richard’s chest. Richard inclosed Taron with his arms and rubbed his back, holding him close. He felt a little bad, that him talking about Taron being straight had upset him. Richard didn’t even think Taron was questioning his sexuality. ‘I’m sorry T, I didn’t know.’ Richard whispered, placing a kiss on the younger males head.

Taron’s breath started to become easier the longer he was in Richard’s embrace. He looked up at Richard, eyes bloodshot but bright. ‘It’s okay, no one, no one knew.’ Richard looked into those green hazel eyes, he felt his chest tighten. He pulled one of his arms towards him, resting his palm on Taron’s cheek.

‘I still feel bad.’ He whispered, whipping away one of Taron’s tears with his thumb, Taron leaned into his hand. Richard could feel every atom in his body drawing him closer to Taron, he wanted to kiss him so badly.

Taron searched Richard’s eyes, he was looking for something that would give him permission to kiss him. ‘Don’t it’s okay.’ Taron could feel Richard’s grip around his cheek tense slightly. Taron looked at Richard’s lips, they where slightly parted, his heart sped up. His arms around Richard’s waist slowly grew more and more compressing as did Richard’s. 

‘Is this okay?’ Richard breathed, their lips almost touching. Both of Richard’s hands framed Taron’s face. Taron nodded, his own hands now spread across Richard’s upper back, pulling him closer. Richard closed the gap between them. 

Their lips fit so perfectly together, it was like being at home again. Taron held Richard’s arms as they kissed. It felt like his heart was in his throat. 

Richard smiled into the kiss, it was just how he remembered. Kissing Taron now though, alone and in private it was so much more. It felt like his nerves were on fire. He never wanted it to end.

Taron pulled back for a second to breath, his hands falling back to Richard’s waist. ‘I think I love you...’

Richard kissed Taron again quickly ‘I love you too T.’ he confessed. Taron’s smile lit up the room, Richard’s smile did the same. 

  
  



End file.
